


Our world

by Jnharris666



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnharris666/pseuds/Jnharris666
Summary: This plot has been stuck in my head for like 2 days so have fun with this one,I motion for Luke to come over “Flynn come over later and I’ll explain” I look past her and smile wide he cocks his head to the side and looks confused, (he’s such a puppy), “let’s get out of here, I’m not feeling it today” he grins and I said “but you have to walk with me, no popping outside to wait for me” I smile and he agreesThey are each other’s perfect harmony, they just need to realize it first.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	1. Sweet Julie

JULIES POV

I shut my locker door and jumped “hey” he smiles at me “daa normal people don’t do that, and ghost definitely shouldn’t, what are you doing here?” Despite my words I can’t help but to smile at the dorky look on his face.  
“We need to talk about what song we’re going to play tonight, I was thinking…Great?” He looks unsure it’s kind of funny to see his usually cocky attitude look so unsure, I was about to answer but then I remembered no one else can see Luke and I don’t want to look insane for talking to myself, “hold up” I whisper taking my phone out “your just gonna take a phone call wile we’re talking, do you know how rude that is” he look offended, I cut him off with a smile he’s such a dork “HEY thanks for calling, otherwise people might think I’m talking to myself” I emphasize the last part and he smiles “right, nice” he takes a step closer to me,  
“No but ya, I think Great is a…great choice”, his eyes soften “sweet well, that pretty much just what I wanted to talk to you about, so” he gives me a sheepish smile and I can’t help but to be a little disappointed that that was it “oh, ok” I feel a little awkward, “uh actually no there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, it’s, look I know I’m not the easiest person to work with, but, I-I w-wanted to tell you that I think you make me a better writer” his stutter was kind of adorable, I can’t help but to blush slightly at that thought, “I think we make each other better” I look him in the eyes and see a flicker of something I don’t quite Recognize, “you know what, why don’t you, why don’t you just ditch school today, let’s go rehearse” wow he’s stuttering a lot today I wonder why, he’s usually so confident, “what no, no I promised dad school first” I had to close my eyes cause that look in his eye was going to make me break and skip with him, “right your at school first, now your leaving to go rehearse” he does this cute thing when he shoved his hands into his pocket and gave me these big round puppy dog eyes, his voice all of a sudden became breathy and just above a whisper “come on I can’t do this without you” I was struggling not to say yes and I was running out of excuses “I, I can’t (I let out a exasperated sigh cause I didn’t want to use this excuse, I told Nick I would be his dance partner” before Luke could respond we heard Nick call to me and walk over “a-and he’s heading this way, gotta go bye” wow I sound disappointed I really gotta work on the inflection in my voice.  
“Hey” I knew Luke was about to be a idiot by the look on his face “well don’t you look Sharp” he stood over his shoulder and looking at me with this unreadable look, “so you ready for our big performance” Nick smiles but I can’t seem to stop looking at Luke “ya, we’re gonna do great” I push my hair behind my ear, and Luke is looking between Nick and I, “I’m glad your confident, even after three classes I still think I got worse”, Luke’s face drops a little bit and I realize he’s mocking Nick, “it’s a good thing I got my secret weapon” Luke’s eyes go wide with mischief and he pops his tongue at me “uh-oh I think somebody has a crush on Julie” he smiles “shut up” I respond to Luke, I realize what I did and stammer to fix it, and I look over and Luke is grinning and waiting for me to fix this one, “umm, I mean Shut uppp” I say in a slightly flirtatious way, trying to save myself, “no seriously, Molina, I-I-I’m nothing without you” he stuttered out and I fight the cringe at his words and stutter, I can’t pay much attention to him though cause Luke stood behind and mocked his movements, lip syncing his words, with this pouty lip, “pshh, no, no your gonna do fine” I push his shoulder and for some reason Luke’s face drops a moment before resuming his mocking, “see you in there?” I say desperately wanting out of this conversation, “ya I’ll be the guy trying not to make us look stupid” he backed away and so did Luke until Nick was gone, then Luke walked back up to me, with a picking tone mixed with something I can’t quite understand, “well he is just to cuttee” Luke says pointing behind him,  
“Boundaries, Ill see you after school” I role my eyes and begin to walk away, “guess we’ll just have to carry you tonight” “JUST LIKE WE ALWAYS DO!” he yells the last part down the hall and I can’t help but smile and role my eyes, “I know your smiling” he yells and I smile more, Luke just has that affect on me, “kill it on the dance floor!” I kind of wish he was going to be there with me instead of Nick, I shake my head of those thoughts and try to just focus on class.


	2. Totally not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is TOTALY not jealous, not at all.

LUKES POV

I don’t know why but I needed to see Julie, she only left two hours ago but I felt like I needed to see her, so I went to her school, I stood waited for her to close her locker and scared her (it’s fun scaring her), then I thought she took a phone call wile we were talking and I felt upset, (what it’s not my fault! It’s rude to talk on the phone wile your friend is talking to you) when she explained it I chilled out (shes so smart, I wouldn’t have thought of that), then I don’t know why but I just wanted to be with her for the day so I started beg- asking repeatedly for her to skip and come rehearse with me (I’m a man I don’t beg, and if she says otherwise then she’s rude and a liar), then this kid Gabe or Nick or something came up and interrupted us, He was dressed in all back “well don’t you look sharp” I say, and Julie looked so uncomfortable as she pushed her hair behind her ear, I don’t know if it’s me or this kid or… NA it gotta be this kid, (don’t worry I’ll make it better), I made a pouty lip at Julie as this kid rambled on then I tuned back in when I heard him refer to Julie as his ‘secret weapon’ HA he wishes, for some reason I feel a pang in my chest “uh-oh I think somebody has a crush on Julie” I say I don’t know why but she didn’t find it as funny as I did “shut up” she reply’s to me (ha take that kid! she’ll talk to me before talking to you) I can’t help but find it amusing seeing her try and find her way out of this one, “umm shut upp” it sounded a little flirty, but I’m not worried,I mean why would I be? it’s not like I have a reason to be upset with her flirting with someone els- with someone. *clears throat*, I continue to make gestures and lip sync what he’s saying and Julie is watching me, glad to see how hilarious I am, then she pushes his arm and I feel that pang in my chest, why is she willingly touching him?, I follow him a few steps away making the same gestures he was before walking back up to her, I feel a little Upset for some reason, I am NOT jealous though, why would I be jealous of a kid like Nick, “well he is just to cuttee” I say realizing that I do indeed sound jealous, though I’m not, and then again she brings up boundaries and starts to walk away, but I feel like I need to make her smile So I yell after her, “guess we’ll just have to carry you tonight, JUST like we always do!” I know she knows I’m joking if anything she carries her own weight in this band, “I know your smiling!” I can just feel that she’s smiling and it makes me smile, I think about going home but I have to say at least one encouraging thing to her, “kill it on the dance floor!” I yell before popping out of there to home.  
“Hey dude where you been?” Regi asks, he and Alex stop practicing and both look at me, “I just needed to talk to Julie real quick, no big deal or anything” I say picking up my guitar we practice for a bit before taking a break.

We come back a few hour later to work on the writing of the song “look, we add the echos during the chorus, then when Julie comes in with the Melody, I-it’s gonna sound perfect” I say, Regi and Alex look at each other weird, then we see Willie spying on us, Alex looks hurt and poofs out and when he comes back he insists that we practice, the entire practice though he’s off just whaling on the drums, “hey Alex you alright” it hurts to see my brother so upset over a guy, then Regi said something kind of smart, you know for him at least, I had to help some how “your a great drummer, and a great guy, I wouldn’t let all that stuff get between you and what you love” he look a little better “I don’t know sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage, like you and Julie” I feel my face heat up for some reason “uh, wha-what is that supposed to mean?” I’m confused as to why my chest felt warm at the thought of Julie, “come on everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing, you guys ooze chemistry” Regi says, I look to Alex for back up but he just nods “you should never say ooze again, but yeah I agree”, I feel slightly overwhelmed right now “ok, no I have chemistry with everyone I sing with” neither Alex or Regi believe me and I feel desperate to make them believe “s-seriously watch, um, I believe l (I walk face to face with Regi) I believe that we’re just one dream, away from who we’re meant to be, that we’re standing (I grab the back of Regi’s neck pulling him eye to eye with me) on the edge of… great” I finish staring into his eyes, Alex sarcastically reply’s to that with “wow I see the chemistry” I couldn’t get him to believe me, “that was pretty hot” Regi reply’s without thinking his voice cracking, oh my poor brother doesn’t realize he’s bi yet, I needed to play it off for the sake of not embarrassing him to much, so I kiss to of my fingers and press them to Regis lips jokingly before walking over to pick up my guitar, he clears his throat “girls am I right?” He says in a deeper voice now “ya” I say rolling my eyes “no” Alex says shaking his head we get back to practice.


	3. Luke is my perfect harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie realizes how much she likes Luke.

JULIES POV

The coach says something that confused everyone then our instructor told us to breath in shake out our nerves, if I could have done that, I would have, then she said surrender to the music and our partners “I don’t remember anything about surrendering” Luke said “you’ll be fine Luke” “I-it’s Nick actually, my face heated slightly as I came to who was standing there with me, I wanted to slap myself for that one, “right Nick, sorry, my brain was wandering but it’s wandered back and I’m ready to kill it” I say in a rush, Nick looks slightly offended but I wasn’t real concerned I just couldn’t get Luke out of my head, the music began and we started dancing, and I feel myself slipping into my own world, I turn to the mirror and see Luke stepping out of it, and everything just faded away, the song lyrics flowed and I reminded myself to write them down later, and I danced with Luke, in that moment I wanted nothing more then to be able to touch him and be there with him, then realization set in at the end of the dance that it wasn’t Luke, and I was disappointed by that fact, “wow we nailed that, thanks partner” “ya, umm” I look to the mirror hoping to see Luke, but there was nothing but my reflection, “that was great” my voice didn’t agree with the statement though, the bell saved me at that moment “I gotta get going” I grab my stuff and run out of there to the music room not even bothering to change back into my clothing.

I wright down the lyrics in my head and title it perfect harmony, it’s going in my dream box when I get home, Flynn walks in looking confused “there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you! Why’d you run out of dance class so fast?” She sits down in front of me, “sorry I just needed some air, it was a little intense in there” I say my voice sounding slightly indifferent but she didn’t pick up on that “oh I noticed, dancing with the guy you’ve had a crush on for forever will do that to a girl” she says smiling brightly, sorry to ruin your mood best friend, “ya but the whole time we were dancing, I was thinking about Luke” I push my hair behind my ear and watch her face change “seriously? First off, called it, second I know you always want what you can’t have but Luke is next level” she says slowly trying to get it through my head like I haven’t already thought that, “I know and now I think Nick likes me, NICK” I should disbelieving “he totally does” she says excitedly I start to go into my own world not realizing what I was saying, “but me and Luke just clicked and he’s sooo-“ Flynn cut me off “not real, you can make all the music you want with Luke……” she kept talking but I zoned out, I didn’t want to hear it, I’m allowed to dream, then I notice she grabbed my phone and text Nick with an absurd amount of smiley faces, “tonight your performing with Luke, so the key is avoiding those big, beautiful, dead eyes” I heart skipped thinking about his eyes then I thought about the way he looked at he this morning and begged me to skip school with him, this is going to be hard, “your very pushy today” I say not happy at all just thinking about ignoring him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all make mistakes  
> But they're just stepping stones  
> To take us where we wanna go  
> It's never straight, no
> 
> Sometimes we gotta lean  
> Lean on someone else  
> To get a little help  
> Until we find our way
> 
> I believe  
> I believe that we're just one dream  
> Away from who we're meant to be  
> That we're standing on the edge of  
> Something big, something crazy  
> Our best days are yet unknown  
> That this moment is ours to own
> 
> 'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

LUKES POV

Julie gets home and we practice for a couple hours before the party, her and I in sync singing with each other and looking at each other naturally, she has to go get ready so she said she’ll see us in a bit before running upstairs, the next time I see her she looks gorgeous as always, she walks out to her piano and starts playing and we get ready to start playing and I’m excited, we phase in and hear the sounds of excitement, she gets up and starts singing at Regi then they turn and interact with Alex, I step away from my mic and wait my turn but she spun around ignoring me and going to the crowd, I’m sure I’m just imagining things, the guys didn’t seem to notice, I took my solo and look over to see her dancing with Regi which was cute then she turned and I nodded my head trying to call her over, and she just ignored me, (rude much), it hurt a little, I scan the crowd and see that kid, Nick or whatever was there and I felt a pang, now believe me, I’m not a jealous person, but did I feel hurt that she was ignoring me for that scrub, ya a bit but then I got thinking she wouldn’t do that, did I upset her? I tend to say stupid stuff. Regi notice, he looked between us just as confused as me, we start in on the echos and I feel really worried that she was mad at me, but I can’t let it affect my performance, then we watch her climb on the piano, and that was an amazing idea, she looked hot up there, really caught everyone’s attention, then I get an idea I waited for her to start on the chorus and a slowly made my way to her, I feel my face is scrunched with worry, I really don’t want her to be upset at me, or to ignore me, but then she gives me this really big smile and I feel myself relax, I know she’s not upset now, then I look at that Nick kids face and he looks upset, good, (what I’m allowed to not like somebody for no *cough* no reason), look at Julie who was stood on the piano, and I was right she really does look great up there, she jumped down and sat back down at the piano, and I know it wasn’t supposed to be us singing the end together but I just need one more time in front of people to see us together, so I walk over and sit next to her singing into the mic, we were so close we could have kissed, (I hope nick saw that), and we just kept looking into each others eyes, I know I looked at her lips but I couldn’t help it.

JULIES POV

I arrived home to the boys very happy to see me. we practice for a couple hours, and I admittedly stayed as close to Luke as I could, I didn’t feel right about ignoring him for the performance but Flynn was usually right, so when it came time to go change I took a deep breath and looked at Luke, I’ll see you guys at the performance, I was manly speaking to him though.  
I sat at my piano and began to play but I felt ansi, as soon as the guys popped in I got up and went to Regi then we turned to Alex, and I knew Luke was waiting for me so I spun around as fast as I could To avoid his eyes, I went to the crowd, Flynn looked approvingly at me, but my stomach turned it felt wrong to ignore not just Luke, but my band mate, the person who help me write this song. Then it was his turn to sing so I distracted myself by dancing with Regi, but when I turned around he was looking at me and he called me over, my resolve was wearing away when he looked hurt, but I went to the front climbing on the piano, I can’t go over to him if I’m up here, but that didn’t stop him from coming to me, my resolve broke when I looked back and I saw the look of hurt and worry on his face as he slowly walked over to me, I smile brightly at him and make a face and I watch his feature change, his worry faded to looking more like a child who just got a lollipop, and I felt my stomach tighten with butterfly’s and I no longer felt sick, I stood up delivering on the wow factor, I thought about it though and I don’t like being up here, it’s not about me, it’s us, the band we all are in it and I feel like I’m taking attention away from them, I jump down and sit back on the bench of the piano ready to give a killer ending when I see Luke come around and sit, singing the end with me and I’m no where near upset, I like being close to him like this, we deliver the end wile we are in our own world, and then we get pulled back to reality when everyone cheers, I scan the crowd and see Flynn with a smile shaking her head, she should have known I couldn’t go without looking at him, then My eyes landed on Nicks face he looks upset and I felt tearable I wanted to go talk to him but then Luke whispers in my ear “great job up there Jules you killed it” and I forgot why I was upset.

After the party Flynn complimented me over and over and also scolded me again and again for the whole Luke and I face to face thing, but I don’t care, I couldn’t ignore him, he looked like a kicked puppy when I didn’t look at him in the beginning of the song, then he was just to cute when I smiled at him. I went out to celebrate with the guys and apologizing for standing on the piano they all assured me that they loved it, it really brought the “wow to the performance” according to Luke, he then pulled me aside   
“Hey um, were you mad at me for something? Cause if you were I am so sorry” I shake my head feeling bad for making him feel this way “no Luke you didn’t do anything, I was just fallowing some bad advise, and you killed it at the end there by the way” he shakes his head “no you killed it with that piano! Julie you looked great trust me” I blushed a bit” “I have to go to bed” I say looking around at the guys “night guys see you in the morning” they all said goodnight and I went to bed looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Julie the great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie isn’t feeling the social thing today, well that is unless it’s a 5’8 tall ghost with beautiful green eyes, then it’s a great day for talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a fluffy scene to save me from the heartbreak of my ‘unsaid Emily’ chapter, I’m procrastinating it but it will be up soon.

JULIES POV 

The next day Luke came with me to school for some reason he refused to explain, then asked me to skip school with him the moment we walked through the doors “please Jules? You stayed all of yesterday, come with me let’s go rehearse” he pouted and I didn’t want to say no but I just shook my head and smiled, we didn’t talk much after that because people kept coming up to me for selfies, but Luke just grinned and watched quietly it was weird but I didn’t mind, he stepped closer to me when Nick came over, “can I get a selfie too?” Nick asked jokingly and I played with Luke “I’d have to check with security” I say looking Luke in the eyes with a smile to which he rolled his eyes at with a smile but went to lean on the wall next to Flynn anyway “ya you joke but after last night it’s pretty clear you guys will blow up” he says I role my eyes “it was just a garage party, don’t go crazy on me” “hey sorry I couldn’t stay for the whole thing, I had a ton of homework” I smile kindly “it’s fine thanks for coming” “thanks for inviting me” it got awkward for a moment “see you around” I was about to go over with Flynn and Luke but Nick stoped me “um, so, um, listen since we make such a great team, you know, with dance and everything, and uh you have an A in history, any chance we could be study partners?” He looked hopeful, and trust me two weeks ago if he asked me I would have jumped off the walls with joy but he waited to long and I just am not feeling it, “I’d love to but with the band I’m not sure I’ll have any free time, sorry” it felt weird to say but not bad “oh, nah, no worries, um… then I’ll ask you this: any chance you could find time to go on a date with me?” Every thought I had was knocked out of my head, I glanced to where Luke stood just for a second and that’s all the time it took for me to make up my mind, “wow, Nick wants to go on a date with me” I say in the same mocking tone Luke would of before realizing I said that out loud, I said it loud enough for Flynn to hear but Luke head as well, he looked a little upset but quickly smirked at me like he was unfazed, Flynn looked excited and gave me a thumbs up that Luke copied, “you’d know that, cause you’re him” nick thought I was playing and thought about it a moment “I, am” he smiles, it’s awkward this is the first time someone’s asked me out I’ve never turned anyone down before, my stomach is twisting and it hurts “I’m flattered, really your great, really great” the pain in my stomach persists and my throat feels tight “that doesn’t sound like a yes” he looks a little hopeful still which is killing me I look down at my feet and don’t answer   
“you like someone else don’t you?” I sigh and look up at him the throat still feels tight “yeah kinda” I whisper so Luke couldn’t hear me and I try not to look over at him the pain in the stomach and throat subside when I finally say no “guess I, uh, missed my chance, um, ok then. Still dance partners, right?” He looks hopeful, this I can give him “yeah. Of corse.” He sighs “ok” it got awkward real quick before we said goodbye.  
Flynn walked up to me and I tried not to look at Luke again, that felt wrong, not saying no but the fact that it happened in front of Luke and Nick didn’t even know it, “well that wasn’t just a ‘what’s up’” Flynn says excitedly I look up to see Luke is still leaning against the wall waiting for me just out of earshot “nick wanted to go on a date” Flynn gasped and I felt wrong just the fact that she thought I said yes “and I said no” I say quickly watching her face drop “what?” She asked incredulously I felt defensive “you know what you said this Luke thing (I looked over at him and he’s watching me), isn’t going away any time soon so I- I figured why waste Nicks time?” Flynn understood, of corse she did, she always does.  
“aww, my baby’s all grown up, she’s choosing to like someone who doesn’t really exist, but she’s all grown up” I role my eyes with a wide smile “but he does exist. To me. And he might just be air but we connect on so many other ways” I look at him again and we just stare at each other for a moment “you are the most watchable dueters I’ve ever seen” she’s not getting it “but it’s not just singing, when we write, we’re drawing from the same pain, we both know how it feels to lose our moms” Flynn says something stupid but funny to make me smile, it didn’t work cause I’m thinking about him “it’s just Luke’s hurting so much I wish I could help him” she said write him and song but I got a better idea, that would have to wait though, I realized I wasn’t in the mood to do the whole social thing right now. I motion for Luke to come over “Flynn come over later and I’ll explain” I look past her and smile wide he cocks his head to the side and looks confused, (he’s such a puppy), “let’s get out of here, I’m not feeling it today” he grins and I said “but you have to walk with me, no popping outside to wait for me” I smile and he agrees, Flynn looks concerned   
“You have a class though?” I smile “not today, love you talk later?” She nods and we hear the bell.  
He and I run out the back doors and jump the fence laughing the whole way, no turning back now “I can not believe you did that!” He said still laughing “I can’t ether, I blame you” I say pointing my finger in his face, he holds his hands up in fake innocence “ME!” I laugh “ya you, you bad influence” he smiles and shakes his head as we walk further away from the school, we walk and talk about random stuff for a wile   
“I want ice cream” I say and look up at him, he’s looking at me with this giant grin on his face and a look in his eye “what?” I ask pushing my hair behind my ear, “ what happened to practice?” He grin still held its place I thought about it a moment “that can wait I want ice cream, if I’m gonna get in trouble for ditching school then I’m going to make it a hell of a day” his smile widened “Julie Molina said a swear word?” He sounded shocked “hell is not a swear word, are we going to the beach? That would be fun” he nodded his head in agreement.


	6. Julies skip day worth getting in trouble for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great day for a vacation away from everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluff over load, I wanted to do something cute and fluffy before having to crush my soul with the unsaid Emily chapter.

JULIES POV

We got to the beach and I got strawberry chocolate chip ice cream in a bowel, we sat down at a table facing each other and I knew I looked crazy, but I just didn’t care I was having a great time with Luke, then I noticed my second bite in that he was watching the ice cream intensely and I giggle “how do you know you can’t eat? Just because you don’t get hungry doesn’t mean you can’t eat” he looked at me confused and I role my eyes before taking a spoonful shoving it toward his face he rolled his eyes I was expecting him to take the spoon but he just leaned down and ate it off the spoon, both of our eyes widened when we realized he could eat so I tried handing him the spoon, but when he went to take another bite it didn’t work   
“Can I have another bite?” He asked with a pout and puppy eyes, “pleassssse?” He begs, I role my eyes and got another spoonful before holding it out to him but as he leaned in to take the bite I spun it around and shoved it in my mouth with a grin “ah rude” he say with a smile, I role my eyes and get some more and hold it out to him, he stars me in the eyes as he leans down putting the spoon in his mouth and pulling back still looking me in the eye as he makes a noise in the back of his throat obviously enjoying it, my cheeks heat up before I take another bite then feed him a bite and we do that till it was all gone. We begin to walk down by the water “I didn’t like strawberry ice cream before now” he said and I smile “so what I’m hearing is I could have eaten that whole thing without sharing and you wouldn’t even know the difference?” He smiles and roles his eyes “thank you for sharing your food oh great one” “that’s more like it” I grin getting an idea as we near the water “RACE!” I yell before taking off down the water front and toward the rocks he chases after me right on my tale as I touch the rocks first and scream in victory “I won!” He shakes his head and smiles and I try and catch my breath “you only won because you got a head start, if it was fair I would have totally crushed you” he said crossing his arms over his chest I role my eyes “ya, ok keep dreaming buddy” he grins at me “let me get a picture of you” he say out of nowhere I blush and smile   
“Why?” He shakes his head “come on Jules please? Climb up those rocks and I’ll take the picture” I nod and hand him my phone and show him the camera “this better be a good one” he smiles as I sit down on the rocks and pose and smile “don’t smile like that” he says and I am confused   
“That’s not your real smile I can tell the difference” That makes me smile and he grins and snaps a picture “come on let this poor poor ghost see a smile” he pouts making me laugh, I decide to climb down and took my phone back looking the photos over “there’s like 20 pictures?!” He smirks “and your point is?” I go to delete one but my phone is snatched out of my hand “no deleting any of these, there all to good to get rid of” I genuinely smile at that, he’s really sweet sometimes, then I notice he took another photo of me and I glare hearing the click on my phone “oh that ones a keeper, you glaring at me” he smiles shoving my phone into his pocket “Hey!” He shakes his head “I’ll give it back at home when I can put those picture on your laptop” I smile and shake my head but don’t fight it. It was peaceful for a moment then I realized what time it was, “oh no, school got out already we have to get home” he nods “Fallow me I know a shortcut, we sprint Through a back ally that I didn’t even know was there, we got to the front door and bolted in but it was to late. Dad meets me at the door and I run head first into him “you are in huge trouble young lady” his face was red and a vein was popping out of his head he nudged me back to stand in front of him, “go to your room I will be up to speak with you in a moment” I nod and run up the stares to my room knowing I was only going to make things worse if I tried to explained right now.  
When I open the door Luke is already up there And he bombards me as soon as I walk through the door “I am so sorry, this is all my fault” he says I just smile and shake my head “no it’s not, I was the one that said let’s leave plus it was worth it” before he can respond we hear my dad “it was worth it huh?” I spun around “dad I-” he cut me off “Julia what has gotten into you? Missing classes, cutting school, sneaking out? This is not you, I want you to stay up here tonight no practice for the rest of the week you will eat dinner in your room for the week too, do you understand me?” I cringe as he used my full first name “But dad-” “no buts do I make myself clear?” I sigh nodding my head I’m not winning this one “yes dad” he nods and walks out of the room closing the door I sigh and smile when I turn around and see Luke is still there “Jul-” I smile and shake my head “don’t apologize I wouldn’t change a thing about today, I had a great time” He smiles shyly at that “it still doesn’t mean in not sor-“ I cut him off quickly   
“I swear to god if you say your sorry again I’m going to hurt you” I say jokingly picking a pillow up to emphasize my point, he put his hands up in defense and smiles at me   
“Sorry Julie I don’t think you could hurt me anyway” he says cockily “you want to bet” I raise the pillow above my head and he starts laughing.  
I stepping closer to him “so we gonna talk about the fact you can eat food, we should have ice cream again sometimes soon” he smiles at me “I’d love to, hey want a drink from downstairs or something?” I think for a moment “soda?” I ask with a smile “be right back your highness” he smiles before walking out the door like a normal person instead of just popping out, now that I think about it we’ve had a normal day acting like normal teenagers skipping school, eating ice cream, racing we acted like two very normal people, and, I almost forgot about the whole ghost thing too, it’s nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a vacation over the weekend so sorry I didn’t post on those days.


	7. Luke the ultimate dork

LUKES POV

I walk down stares and then remember I’m a ghost I could have fazed, ah what ever I’m down here anyway as I’m sneaking into the fridge I hear a nock on the door then hear Flynn’s voice “here Ray how are you?” I smile I like Flynn she’s funny and sarcastic a lot like Alex I stand there with the soda in my hand listening to the convocation a moment “hey Flynn sorry Julie can’t take visitors right now, she skipped school today” Flynn sheepishly smiled playing dumb “whatttt? Your kidding” she says in a very bad lie, I can’t help but laugh “Flynn you have almost every class with her, you want to try that again?” Ray says crossing his arms I role my eyes, ok tough guy just intimidate this teenager, she sighed loudly  
“Look she didn’t do anything wrong, she was just overwhelmed, Nick asked her out on a date earlier” my chest hurts at the memory of that, I tried to be supportive then, and I don’t know the answer she gave him, “and why was that a bad thing I thought she had a thing for Nick, I mean she has ever since seventh grade” (ok that one hurt, seventh grade, Julie has had a crush on him for three years now?) I look and see Flynn take a breath “look she said no, but everybody was bombarding her for pictures and then she had to turn a guy down for the first time and she almost had her first date, it can be pretty overwhelming” I smiled Julies never been on a date? I wonder if she’s ever kiss someone? I zone back in and hear Flynn once more “look I’m happy she skipped school, it’s not like she was going to do drugs or drink or anything, and her mom used to tell us stories from when she was a teenager, and she did way worse stuff, Julies just do what her mom did, minus you boys and drinking and stuff” Huh Julies mom was a rager, interesting, “well Julie didn’t smell of cigarettes or alcohol or anything when she got home” Ray says in a sigh, (duh cause that would be stupid, skip school to do that gross stuff, nah you skip school for important things… like ice cream), “you sure she wasn’t with a boy?” He asked and Flynn swallowed hard “even if she was do you really think she would do anything stupid?” Ray sighed again “come on you have to trust her judgment” he nodded “ya ya, go on up I’ll set a place for you for dinner” he sighs again and I smile and listen a moment longer after Flynn went up the stares.  
I’m sorry Rose, I’m trying to be the best I can for her and for you, it’s just lately she’s been so much happier singing with Her band, and I thought I heard her talking about some boy she just connects with I thought it was nick but I guess I was wrong, it scares me, she’s so much like you, in all the good and bad ways I don’t want this boy leading her down the wrong path” he sighs and I feel bad cause it is my fault she’s been doing this stuff, I’ll talk to her about that later.  
I popped up stares into her room and she didn’t know I was there yet, I see her putting a paper in her dream box, I set the soda down quietly and then jump on the bed next to her, “GAH don’t do that” she says but she’s not really mad, whatcha got there?” I smirk as I see her cheeks tint pink “nothing. what took you so long?” I grin “you should have a visitor in… NOW!” I role over on my back, pointing to the door almost rolling on top- through her, (I’ll never get used to that), Flynn burst through the door,(perfect timing like always) and Julie just smiles and shakes her head “Julie your dad almost didn’t let me up here, you owe me” I shake my head “ya Julie she put on a show down there, had your dad hanging on every word” she laughs and shakes her head “shut up” Flynn looks around “who’s here?” Julie looks around a moment and decides to pick “no one special” she said looking me dead in the eyes, I fake being offended putting my hand over my heart and close my eyes “you wound me, I’ll just die now” I close my eyes and let my tongue hang out of my mouth “dork” she snorts “I can’t hear you, I’m dead” I toss a pillow on the floor below me and slowly slide off the bed to the floor onto it “if you hate me so much then I’ll just leave, but I’m taking this” I say pointing to the pillow under me, “oh is it Luke? Hey!” She waves in my general direction I pick the pillow up and wave back with it “wow you really are a dork, who’s first thought is to wave with a pillow? And you can’t keep that it’s mine” I smile and hold it out to her but when she went to grab it I pull it away, show me what you put in your dream box and I’ll give it back” I bargain “no way” she launches forward to grab it but missed and fell down through me and just sat there a moment before we both bolted upward standing at the same time “uh sorry” she said with her hand out “umm no I don’t think so, you can have this back later When your being nice” I grin and back away “LUKE, GIVE IT” she was being serious but I didn’t care “umm no” then I popped out with it in hand.  
I appeared in the studio in front of the guys, “dude where have you been all day?” Alex asked “ya we were getting worried” Reggie adds, I grin, I have to tell them but before I can say anything they both looked confused at me, well my hand specifically “dude is that Julies pillow?” Regi asks and I can’t help but smile and look down “maybe” they look at each other and I smile more “I have to tell you guys about my day, so it started with that stupid Nick kid asking Julie out, and she said no to him! HA” I grin the guys look quizzically at me “and your happy about that?” I nod my head enthusiastically “dude of corse I am, that means she doesn’t like him” they nod understanding “oh then she wasn’t feeling school today so we skipped” my face hurts with how much I’m smiling “OH, then, THEN, we went to the pier and I ate ice cream, WE CAN EAT” my excitement is shared “well almost, Julie had to feed it to me” I rub the back of my neck feeling my face heat up “wait hold up” Reggie held his hand up stoping me from going on “she hand fed you? explain HOW you figured THAT out?” Alex asked and my face felt hotter “well-you see-I wasn’t thinking and she held the spoon out for me to take it, but I just kind of ate it, from the spoon she was holding” I say in one big breath, the guys giggle like school girls I just kept going  
“Then we went to the rocks on the pier” OH I pull her phone out forgetting I had it “I took pictures” I have a smile as I get into her phone showing them a couple of the photos noticing one of them is her busting up at something I said and I look at the one of her glaring at me over the camera and I grin at it shaking my head “dude you took like twenty five photos and all of them are of her” Reggie says and my face feels hot again  
“how did you get her phone in the first place?” Alex asks “I asked nicely?” I said not quite sure either “no for real” I shake my head “I guess I’m just cute and it works” I say “why do you have it now?” They look at me “cause she was trying to delete the pictures” I say obviously “ya Reggie we were supposed to just know that” Alex says sarcastically “ok so where in this has to do with the pillow?” Regi asks look at the plush purple pillow setting in my lap “oh she was mean so I confiscated it” I say grinning with my teeth, feeling proud they just look more confused “she called me a dork” they both rolled their eyes at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comet if you want to, I’m just soaking up the cuteness


	8. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING slightly implying that Luke could have hurt Julie in some inappropriate way, it is never actually said but Ray implies it. Also talk about sex, but this story is rated teen and up for a reason. 
> 
> It’s time Ray has a heart to heart with Julie.

RAYS POV (this is probably going to be a one time thing but I think it’s cute)

I make dinner and feel the presence of something, I swear it’s Rose “hey love, how are you?” I don’t ever get a reply but that’s fine  
“Julie is just like you I swear, she skipped school, I was so worried when she wasn’t home at her regular time”  
I sigh and lean against the counter with my head against the wall “I’m so scared I’m not doing something right Rosie, that I’m messing up with Julie and Carlos, god life was so much easier when I had you hear telling me what to do, and making me feel like I was doing something right” I sigh again “I know I’m doing the best I can, and we are alright, she’s just being a normal teenage girl, thank you Rose, I know you would be proud of me right now. I walk up stares to get the girls for dinner. As I get near the door I can’t help but to listen I hear Flynn asking a bunch of questions then I hear one particularly interesting one, “was Luke with you all day?” I zone out trying to think about who Luke could be then I hear Julie say that this Luke boy makes her really happy and if ever I needed Rose to appear out of nowhere to tell me what to do, it would be now. Then I heard Flynn say that Julie was in love and my chest felt tight, if she really did like this boy then why haven’t I met or heard about him yet? Before they could say anymore I feel myself nocking on the door.

JULIES POV

“Girl spill it, why did you ditch school today? Was Luke with you all day? Did you have fun? What did you even do? Was it even worth it?”  
I role my eyes at my best friend “ok ok slow down, I skipped because I felt like it, yes Luke was with me all day, it was great we had a lot of fun, and we just went down to the pier and got some ice cream and we walked and talked a wile, I beat him in a race but he won’t admit it then We ran back here and now I’m in trouble, and you know what it really was worth it, he just makes me so happy” I conclude and she’s got this giant idiotic smile on her face that only she could pull off “what?” I ask “you are totally in love with him” she says “wha- no I am NOT, it’s just a little crush it’s nothing”  
“Oh and what was that with the pillow?” Before I could answer there’s a nock on the door “girls dinners ready” my dad peaks his head inside  
“Oh and Flynn can you go ahead I need to speak with Julie a moment” Flynn looks apologetics at me before going down stares.  
“Julie I don’t want to fight, but I can’t have you acting out like this, your my little girl and you’ve never acted like this before” I nod “but I’m not a little girl anymore dad, and I know I’m acting weird lately but I’m just trying to figure things out for myself, I really didn’t miss anything important this time I just needed some time away to clear my head” I say as gently as I can, he nods before sighing, he looks so tired the bags under his eyes evident and the stress line creasing his forehead “I know your not A little girl anymore Julie but your MY little girl, even if you are a young woman now your still my baby, and look I may have been a little hard on you earlier but you have to understand that I was just worried and I don’t want you going down the wrong path, I really need you to tell me the truth, what did you do all day? You didn’t smoke anything, or drink anything?” I shake my head very confused as to why he would think I would do something like that, “no of corse not, I just went down to the pier and got ice cream down where you and mom took me all the time when I was little, then I walked the beach and sat on the rocks for a wile, I didn’t do anything crazy I just couldn’t do the school thing today, I walk in and everyone is asking me for pictures, then Nick asked me out and I had to say no, and I just couldn’t do it today” I finish with a sigh he looks doubtful a moment before asking me a question that made my heart stop “were you with a boy?” It didn’t sound like he was asking so much as confirming, I can’t lie “yes I was” I say and a range of emotions cross his features “Julie I don’t want you going anywhere with a guy that you don’t really know, even if you think he’s harmless or charming, you know what could have happened? I don’t know what I would have done if he- if you got hurt somehow” my heart hurts I didn’t know I worried him this much, “dad don’t worry, I do know him pretty well, and I know he would never hurt me” he sighs and nods, “just please promise me no more skipping school or coming home late?” I cringe I can’t do that and I think he knows that “I can’t promise you that, but I can promise I won’t let my grades drop, and I’ll text you if I’m leaving school property, it’s not like I’m planning on skipping often or anything I just- I want to live wile I’m young” he sighs and thinks about it a moment  
“I’m not happy with this… but I know you’d just do it even if I say no, and I know you don’t know why you want to do this but, I’d rather know where you are and that your safe then have you doing it behind my back” he looks at me silently for a few moments,  
“god your just like your mother, wild and free, never tethered down even when I tell you to stay put” he gives me a water smile and sits down next to me on the bed, “Oh papa you know I love you! And I’m sorry for worrying you today I guys I didn’t think” he hugs me tight  
“You know, I used to catch hell from your mother’s father when we were in high school, She’d convince me to skip school, or sneak out to see me, and even sneak into my house over night and not return home till morning” he gave a big sad smile “and no matter what she did her dad always blamed me, cause she was his baby girl” I smile at that then his eyes went wide,  
“Ok if you do sneak out to meet with this boy and if you decide he is the one, please practice safe sex, I’d kill him like your grandfather almost killed me” My eyes went huge and my cheeks heated up “OH MY GOD DAD TMI” he laughs “I do not want to talk about that, and we will NOT be doing that”  
He smiles at me “ya you say that now” he shakes his head I gag “god I haven’t even went on my first date, I haven’t even had my first kiss! I don’t think that’ll be happening any time soon” he smiles and I feel my cheeks flush hard “ok ok I’ll change the subject, so today is Wednesday as of tonight you are grounded till Friday night, no going out with your friends and no Flynn coming over, sound fair?” I nod happy my prison sentence was reduced “ok let’s get down stares to eat before Flynn and Carlos eat all of the food” I nod and we go down to join them for dinner.


	9. *Sigh*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look.

I was going to post Unsaid Emily today, and I just got done writing it. But y’all I am a sensitive bitch, I can’t handle this stuff. So Y’all may have guessed that I don’t write sad stuff, I do a lot of fluff. And my writing process Is I have to watch The sad thing wile writing to get into character, And y’all I don’t know about you but it doesn’t matter how many times I watch unsaid Emily I’m still gonna cry. So this chapter is going to be emotional and sad and I’m going to cry tomorrow when I reread it to make sure I like it. So I’m sorry I’m making y’all wait for it but your girl can only handle so much sad in one day. Feel free to riot in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y’all tomorrow morning.


	10. Unsaid Emily

Saturday came quick and I feel like I’m ready to start the day and put a new plan in action, I want Luke to get some closure from his parents, I can’t get that with my mother so I want him to get it with his. I walk down the stares and say goodbye to my dad then snuck into the studio, the boys are all still asleep so I tiptoe over to Lukes songbook I quickly pull the page I was looking for out and carefully push it into my pocket placing the book back down gently, I stood and looked at the guys sleeping on the pull out all curled up, Alex is hugging Reggie from behind like a teddy bear, and Reggie has one arm slung over Lukes waist I smile at how cute they all look, god I love them so much, then I notice that Luke is cuddling something. Something small and plush and purple, my pillow, that dork is cuddling my pillow tightly as he snores gently. If anyone were to see them they would think these three dudes were weird, Reggie had drool streaming out of his mouth, Alex’s wild main hair that was surly knotted all around and a runny nose, and Luke snoring loudly oh and the fact that they are platonically cuddling each other, normal people would be appalled but I on the other hand think they are the cutest things ever, I love them, drool, snot, and all.  
I exit the studio and begin my 30 minute walk to the Paterson’s house listening to music on the way.

I walk up the porch checking the address twice more to make sure I have the right house, but before I can ring the doorbell Luke appears in front of the door “Luke” he looks at me confused “what are you doing here?” He sound upset and I feel like I’ve made a bad decision “ok look, I-I just wanted to know more about you, you know just curious-” Luke closed the distance between us and stood right in front of me the look of betrayal on his face I can’t look him in the face anymore so I look down “so I-I came here last week, on your birthday” I chance a look at his face and become confused He looks hurt but also relieved? Am I reading it wrong? “You were spying on me?” He sounded mad though and I look down not able to hold his eye “even after all your speeches about boundary’s, you were spying on me” I feel terrible but I’m not backing out now “I know I’m sorry it was wrong, but I’m worried about you” he swallows hard I can see it “well you don’t have to be” he sounds like he could cry as he turns away from me “I get it, I know how hard it is” I build up the courage to look him in the eye, I don’t plan on leaving if he needs me here, even if he doesn’t know it “when you want to speak to someone you love and can’t, I feel that way every day” he knew how I felt I could see it  
“I don’t even know what I’d say to her, even if she could hear me” he looks so scared, he sounded so vulnerable, I just want to hug him “yes you do, you’ve already said it”  
He again looks so confused and scared “trust me?” If he says no then I’ll leave and I won’t bring it up again, but to my surprise he turns around toward the door and he looks me dead in the eyes wile pressing the doorbell, I feel my heart stutter at the utter trust I see in his eyes.  
The door opens and a older man looks out at me confused “hello can I help you?” I feel myself start to back out but I know Luke is right there, I can feel him and I know he’s scared so I take a deep breath “hi, I’m Julie, I believe you had a son named Luke?” He smiles sadly and nods “well yes that’s right, and you are again?” “Julie Molina, um your sons band used to play in my family’s garage” he look skeptical a moment so I pull out the carefully folded paper from my pocket “I-I came across this song that he wrote and figured you might be interested” Lukes father looked at the paper like he saw a ghost “um w-well yes, um, please come in, I-I’m Mitch, I walk in the house “nice to meet you” I stand at the door and turn around to see Luke is frozen in place already starting to tear up, I motion him in and close the door behind me, “can I, um, get you something?”   
Mitch looks so uncomfortable “oh, no, in good, thank you” I walk in and see a baby picture that is almost a spitting image of Luke “is this your son?”  
It’s an adorable picture of a toddler sat in a box with a pan on his head and some type of red food all over his face “ya, that’s Luke, when he was two” I could hear his voice quiver and I feel my chest tighten “do you have any other children?” He shakes his head and it only hurts worse knowing that their only child had passed. Lukes mom walked in and she’s so pretty “did I hear the doorbell?” She walks over and holds onto Mitch and the look of love in her eye is adorable “hi hon, um this is Julie” she smiles at me “hello Julie, what a beautiful sweater” I look down remembering I was wearing it, my mom gives me strength when I need it and I definitely need it now, “thanks it’s my moms” Mitch cut in “Julie lives in the house where Luke and the band rehearsed” he had to take a breath “she was just telling me she found a song Luke wrote” he sounded like all the air was kicked out of him “it’s a song about a girl named Emily?” I struggle to keep eye contact with her she look flabbergasted “I’m Emily” she steps closer to me “then I think your son may have this song for you” I see their eyes fill with tears wile reading the song and then I hear Luke begin to sing, it sounds as if he was begging them to be able to hear him, “first things first, we start the scene in reverse, all of the lines rehearsed disappear from my mind” I struggle not to turn around and go to him, “when things got loud one of us running out I should have turned around, but I had to much pride” I felt my eyes well with tears.  
I grip the sleeves of moms sweater tight and bite my lip. As Emily is reading the song and Luke is singing it, Mitch is telling me the story that when he got home Emily was crying and hyperventilating saying ‘he’s gone he’s not coming back, my baby’s gone’ and I felt the tear flow down my cheeks Mitch’s voice cracks “I never got to say anything to him” “no time for goodbyes, didn’t get to apologize, peace’s of the clock here lies broken” Lukes voice cracked and Everyone in the room is sobbing “if I could take us back, if I could just do that and write in every empty space the words I love you in replace, then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know I’d never let you go,  
And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave  
Unsaid Emily”

His voice quivered and I saw his body shake  
“Silent days, mystery’s and mistakes  
Who’d be the first to brake  
Guess we’re alike that way  
He said, she said conversations in my head  
And that’s just where they’ll stay forever  
If I could take us back  
If I could just do that  
And write in every empty space  
The words I love you in replace  
Then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know  
I’d never let you go  
And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave  
Unsaid Emily 

I look back at him and his entire body shook with a sob raking his breath  
His tear stained cheeks bright red and a his nose running  
I wanted to let him know he didn’t have to finish it, but, he did  
He had to finish it for himself, he wanted to perform it for his parents and that’s what he’s doing.

If I could take us back  
If I could just do that  
And write in every empty space  
The words I love in replace  
Then maybe time would not erase me  
If you could only know   
I’d never let you go!

He screamed it, it was less singing and more yelling at that point, he had to take a breath before finishing

And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave  
Unsaid Emily 

He whispered the last part and I hear him sniffle, his mom and dad are shaking as they cry, holding each other, and it hurts me knowing they didn’t hear a word he said.  
It takes everything in me not to turn and go to him, to comfort him in some way and let him know he did amazing and that he’s ok,  
But I stay put, not even peeking over my shoulder to chance a look and it broke me.  
I’m crying just as hard as they are and I hear Emily whisper a thank you to me, My throat hurt I couldn’t say anything, so I just nod  
“You have no idea” Mitch’s sentence choked off by a sob, “I write music in the same room he did, and I can tell you it is a magical, happy place” they were so relieved to hear that “that is so nice to know” my heart constricted “I know he was only seventeen when he… but he lived doing the one thing he was born to do, not many people find that, but Luke did, he was Lucky” I felt my throat tighten and I continue to cry  
“It was so nice to meet you” I sigh and hold onto my sleeves again “it was nice meeting you too” I turn around and Luke is nowhere to be seen  
I feel a pit form in my stomach, did I do something wrong? is he ok? where did he go? questions circle my head as I walk outside and look for him there, when he is nowhere to be found the pit in my stomach deepens and I walk home faster then I did the Walk there.


	11. Need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have days where we’re a little depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of Julie singing ‘Need You Now’ by lady antebellum and Luke being like really confused but wanting to be apart of it anyway.

It was one of those rare days where nobody was around the house, so I was free to sit down stares in my pjs and slippers, blaring music from the Tv. I was in that random bad mood where I just want to blare sad songs and scream the lyrics to the top of my lungs and maybe cry a little, but like for no reason? I can’t be the only one who does this. So I started with water fountain by Alec Benjamin and yelled the lyrics to the top of my lungs not caring if I sound good or not. The next song to come on was be alright be dean Lewis and my chest hurts for no reason, I have no reason to be sad but I am and that makes me more sad. But then a song I haven’t listened to in forever came on by Lady Antebellum called need you now, my heart hurt and my eyes filled with tears but I can’t help but smile, all the memories of my mom and I singing the lyrics to this in the car, and my mom teaching me how to play it on the piano, I smile hearing the chorus set in and I pause the tv to go out to the garage, I round the piano and sit, looking at the keys to remember the right notes, as soon as I found the first three keys though it all came crashing back to me and I smile thinking about when I was really little siting in my moms lap wile she guided my hands to the right keys, slowly teaching me the song. I started to sing when there was a flash in front of the piano and Luke stood in front of me and giant smile on his face that quickly turned to a look of concern “Julie what’s wrong?” I look at him confused seeing him lean over the top of the piano “nothing?” It sounded more like a question then anything “then why are you crying?” I wipe my cheeks and remember that I was indeed crying “o-oh it’s nothing, really I’m fine” he still looks concerned as he rounds the piano and sits next to me “ok so what are you doing?” I place my hands back on the piano keys and play a little bit of the song “Wow that’s really good, is that a new song you came up with?” I smile sometimes I forget that he died in the 90s and doesn’t know 2000s love songs “no, it’s a song I grew up listening to, it one of the first songs my mom ever taught me to play on this piano” he looks sadly at me “well let’s play it, teach it to me” is he serious? “You sure you want to learn it? It’s a slow love song it’s not really your sound” he rolls his eyes at me but smiles “I listen to things other then rock” I smile and shake my head but tell him to go grab my acoustic, he grabs it and pulls a chair up next to me, I show him the first few chords and he goes to play them back, his tongue poking out and his eyebrows crease in concentration, but he still misses one of the notes making me laugh “No like this” I show him again and he finally gets it making a proud face at me as I nod “good now it goes like this” I show him the next set of notes before remembering I could just pull the sheet music up on my phone, I giggle pulling my phone out for him to see “no put that away” he says pushing it away from him confusing me “why, didn’t you want to learn the song?” He smile, like genuinely smiles “I want you to teach me” I smile and sigh “gotta be difficult don’t you?” He grins “ya but you know you love me” as if he didn’t realize what he said he began to be a stuttering mess “I-I mean p-platonically l-like how I l-love Alex a-and Reggie a-and L-like-” I cut him off with a laugh and roll my eyes “of corse I love you, you dork” he’s jaw snapped closed and he just sits there looking at me a moment to long “do you want to learn the song or what?” I ask feeling my cheeks begin to heat under his gaze “ya keep showing me” he smiles and just like that we get back into a rhythm until he knows the entire song. as we begin to play, Reggie, Alex, and Willie pop in “oh sorry are we interrupting a little writing sesh?” Reggie asks throwing himself down in a chair, Alex and Willie set unnaturally close on the couch and they all look up at us expectantly “no I was just teaching Luke a song I listened to growing up” they all smile “can we hear it?” Willie asks, I don’t know him well but he make Alex happy so that’s all I care about. “Are you sure you want to? It’s a slow love song it’s not any of your tastes” they all look offended “we can listen to what ever we want” Reggie says crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler then Alex looks astonished at me “Luke learned to play a slow song? How did you get him to do that?” I feel confused as well “I don’t know, but he’s really good at it” they all look surprised “will you play it for us?” Alex asks and Luke looks to me for conformation “sure I guess” I start singing glancing around at my friends, then we go into our duet and I locked eyes eyes with Luke “and I wonder if I ever cross your mind” we sang together and I feel sparks in my fingers as I press each key “for me it happens all the time” I feel tears sting my eyes and I have to close them, I continue to play but I can feel every emotion coming together as one, my heart hurts but also feel lighter, I open my eyes and see Lukes worried eyes glued to mine, I feel a tear stream down my face and his eyes track it before connecting to mine again, he gives me a single nod before he take his solo not wavering as he sings like he singing directly to me, like no one else is in the room “Nother shot of whisky can’t stop lookin at the door” everything around us fades and his sweet voice drowns me “wishin you’d come sweepin in the way you did before” my heart stutters, we both start to sing again and I face forward, close my eyes and feel myself smile wide “and I wonder if I ever cross your mind?” Every memory of playing this song flood my mind and I can feel her, my mom right now, right here with me, the sparks in my fingers run up my arm and through my chest and I no longer feel sad thinking about this song I just feel grateful to her for bringing me my boys, and to Luke for making things like this less painful. I lock eyes with Luke and smile brightly, his worried eyes changed to ones of happiness and Love “for me it HAPPENS ALL THE TIME” he’s speaking directly to me, I have no doubt in my mind and that scares and thrills me we both go into our own worlds not breaking eye contact, gentle smiles touch our faces as we sing to each other as we finish the song, and sit silently staring at each other until our little bubble was popped as we hear Reggie clap and Willie and Alex whistling, I wipe my eyes and look at Luke again “thank you” I whisper “for what?” He smiles and everything goes silent “for making me happy” I can’t bring myself to stand up yet, my knees felt weak and my head felt light under his gaze he nods his head before we hear a car pull up “Julie come on we’re going out to dinner!” My dad yells and I cringe not really wanting to leave yet, “go be with your family I’ll be here when you get back” he whispers a soft smile on his face, “Bye guys see you when I get home” I yell walking inside to change out of my pjs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/RRLV-fzVUVg Water fountain- Alec Benjamin
> 
> https://youtu.be/OymVgai_PVg Be alright- Dean Lewis
> 
> https://youtu.be/fbq7ZM0du-c Need you now- Lady Antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 12:44 A.m goodnight my lovelies.  
> Comment if you please.


End file.
